Only You
by LayKay
Summary: Walter attempts to have a romantic evening with Paige. Future-fic, established Walter/Paige.


Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion.

* * *

><p>Walter held onto Paige's hand as he led her to onto the roof, one of his ties covering her eyes. "Careful," he warned after she tripped over the last step.<p>

"You're supposed to say careful before I trip," she told him.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you'd trip? You've walked up those stairs thousands of times."

She reached up to pull the tie away from her eyes and looked at him. "Why did you blindfold me just to bring me to the roof?"

"I've read that blindfolding your significant other in order to surprise them is considered by many to be romantic."

"It is romantic. Are surprising me with something?"

He smiled. "I am." He took both of her hands and led her to the telescope. "I've lined up, so just take a look."

Paige tucked her hair behind her ear as she looked through the viewfinder then shook her head. "All I see are stars."

"What you're looking at is the Pisces constellation, which as you know is your Zodiac symbol."

She looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "You like astrology?"

"No," he said quickly. "I think it's absurd. But I do know that Pisces are considered highly compatible with…"

"Scorpios," she finished, smiling at him.

"Scorpios," he repeated. He left her side and went to the iPod speakers, pressing play on the bright screen before walking back to her as a slow song began playing.

"How do you know Coldplay?" she asked.

"I don't live under a rock, you know. I just generally don't enjoy their music. I know you do though." He held his hand out to her. "Dance with me?" he whispered.

"Walter O'Brien, what has gotten into you?" she said with a laugh as he led her to the center of the roof and pulled her into his arms.

"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you," he said, repeating the song as he looked up at the sky, swaying with her in his arms.

"How are you the same guy who bought me a power drill for my birthday?"

"You didn't have one and the shelf above Ralph's desk would have fallen on his head if I didn't buy you one."

"That was very thoughtful but just for future notice, I like jewelry."

He nodded. "Noted." He pulled away from her before the song ended. "I have to ask you something."

"Okay. What?"

"Paige, will you…" he began then felt for something in his pocket. "Crap," he muttered. "One second."

He ran to the door of the roof and yelled for Toby before it swung shut behind him as he rushed into the apartmet. She jumped when she heard crashing from their open kitchen window. "Got it!" she heard Toby's voice say.

A moment later, Walter came back through the door and smiled at her. "Sorry about that," he said as he walked over and took her hands again. "Paige, I've always thought that romantic love was a myth, a ploy created by florists and greeting card companies to make a profit. I didn't believe in a notion of forever and I thought promising yourself to one person for the rest of your natural life was absurd. That is, until you showed me how amazing it could be," he told her. "You taught me what love is, you taught me how to love and I don't ever want to lose the way you make me feel." He released her hands and knelt down in front of her, pulling a ring out of his pocket. "Paige Dineen, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," she whispered, her hands covering her mouth as she nodded. "Yes."

He smiled and stood up, pulling her tight against him as he kissed her.

A moment later they heard voices on the other side of the door. "What did she say?" "I don't know, I couldn't hear." "Why are they being so quiet?"

Walter grinned as he slid the ring onto Paige's finger before he walked over to open the door, Sylvester and Toby both tumbled onto the ground as Happy rolled her eyes, Ralph came onto the roof behind her and smiled at his mother. "So?" Sylvester prompted.

Still smiling, Walter walked back to Paige and put his arm around her. "We're getting married."

Ralph immediately ran to Paige, hugging her tightly while the rest of the team all walked over to them to congratulate them. Toby put his arm around Walter's shoulders, rubbing his knuckles into Walter's hair. "Yeah!" Toby said excitedly. "You know what this means, right?"

"That Sylvester is going to be my best man?" Walter muttered, smoothing his hair back down.

Toby only looked slightly offended before he shrugged. "As long as I get to plan the bachelor party," he said. "Which means… strippers! Come on, we got champagne and apple juice for the little man downstairs."

Paige's smile slipped as Toby spoke. "Strippers?" she asked. "I don't like that idea."

Walter laughed and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the door. "I promise, they'll do nothing for me," he told her. "Only you do."


End file.
